Five Times and One Make Love To Me, Annie
by Sharpsword
Summary: Five times Jeff asked Annie to make love to him... and one time she did.


**Five Times Jeff Asked Annie To Make Love To Him (and One Time She Did)**

**One**

Jeff slows down and huffs.

"Okay, I have chased you all around school. You got me to look around without looking at the phone for thirty minutes straight. Goal accomplished. Now give me my phone."

She shakes her head and grins brightly.

"Annie," he says slowly, "give me my phone."

Annie flips her brown hair over her shoulder and darts into another door.

He curses and runs after her, only to stop and burst into laughter.

She's run straight into an empty classroom.

Annie frowned at him. "Shut up, Jeff."

He shuts up when she climbs gingerly onto the teacher's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Staying out of reach." She answers simply, before bringing his phone up to her face, and musing out loud aloud about whether she should read his texts first or delete his game high scores.

Jeff looks around in frustration, then back up at Annie. He tries valiantly to concentrate on the problem at hand and not the fact that Annie is wearing a short skirt and that there's a beautiful amount of creamy leg exposed to him… something clicked.

Bracing himself, he wraps his arms around her legs and picks her up.

As expected, because of the way he is holding her, she doubles over and grabs onto his shoulders tightly.

Ignoring her protests, he deposits her against the door and grins.

Annie, because she is Annie Edison, narrows her eyes and doesn't give up.

She tucks his phone into… her cleavage.

He gapes disbelievingly at said cleavage for a second, then up at her face, which looks extremely smug.

He makes a decision (and works to make sure it doesn't show on his face) then walks forward into her personal bubble.

Annie's eyes widen as she backs into the door – and he walks into her.

Jeff lets his hands trail up her sides and brings his nose down to trace down her jawline.

There's a sudden need to kiss her, but he refrains (or yells at himself briefly, whatever) and places a gentle kiss on her collar bone.

"Jeff." She breathes shakily, bringing her hand up to where he'd kissed.

_Perfect._

He lets his right hand clasp around her hovering left, and then lets it slide down a little from where he'd kissed her.

She protests softly and he decides to up his game.

"Make love to me, Annie."

As expected, she is surprised.

Surprised enough to let his hand dip into her blouse and triumphantly pull out his phone.

He pulls away with a triumphant _HA!_

Jeff makes the mistake of looking back at Annie. She looks betrayed and extremely pissed. But her left hand is still hovering over her neck.

But the image shatters as she rolls her eyes and smacks him hard.

"You'd just go to any length to get that thing back, huh?"

He feels a little disappointed, but they make their way back to the study room with their friendship intact, which is great, because his stunt had been pretty risky.

_("You really should just get it attached to you, Jeff."_

"_I would be **too** awesome if I came with an attached phone, Annie."_

"_No, you'd be strange."_

"_Thus she explained why her first statement was stupid."_

"_Shut up.")_

**Two**

It's New Year.

It is the Last New Year.

They're still going to be friends and all, but it's the Last New Year for their _study group._

Which is why all of them are a little tipsy. Shirley's kids don't realise, of course, but he knows that he and his friends are all going to feel guilty about it the next, um, year.

The countdown begins and ends, and because he's standing next to Annie, he leans down and places a kiss (a kiss he's wanted to place for a while now) on her lips.

She kisses him back just as softly.

When they pull away, "make love to me, Annie" slips out.

_(The fuck is wrong with you, Winger?)_

He gets insightful and deep and shit when he's tipsy (but it's only a recent thing – he blames it on the group).

She gets giggly when she's tipsy.

So she laughs her tinkly (_pretty_) laugh and calls him silly before walking to Britta, who engulfs her in a huge hug.

After he gets his own Britta New Year Hug, he tells Ben that it wasn't his smartest move. To, you know, say that to her when she was tipsy.

(Without telling the kid what exactly he'd said, duh.)

Ben just looks at him and pulls Jeff's tie loose.

_("Pierce, are you serious?"_

"_Yep, I asked her to marry me."_

"_And? What did she say? Come on you old geezer! Tell me!"_

"_Jeez, Brittles, calm down."_

"_Oh my god. You're getting married aren't you?"_

"_Again. But this time it'll work out. Clara actually loves me.")_

**Three**

"Nope." She shakes her head dismissively.

"There is no way you picked up a woman here by just asking her to sleep with you."

Britta agrees. "Come on, Winger. We know you have charm and all, but this is totally untrue."

Abed sides with Jeff, and Troy looks torn for a moment, before deciding to do the same.

Jeff raises his eyebrows. "Seriously? You think there is _no way_ that I did it?"

Britta and Annie nod, while Shirley just shakes her head sadly.

"I've seen this boy pick up women while grocery shopping with me. I believe him."

Pierce stakes money on it.

Well, his shiny new wedding ring. He doesn't have any cash because he forgot his wallet in his car.

Jeff shakes his head as Annie and Britta decide to bet on it too.

(With, like, five bucks each. He's almost insulted.)

Abed, Shirley and Troy all force the betting minimum to twenty bucks – and the maximum to thirty, so Pierce can take his ring back.

Jeff laughs, then turns to Annie, who is sitting next to him in the corner of the booth.

He gets into her personal space (he's been doing this ever since New Year, for the tiniest things, so that she is totally completely _not mistaken_ as to his intentions) and lets his voice get a smidgen huskier.

"Make love to me."

She gulps and backs away.

His mind flashes to that one time she'd stolen his phone.

Later, when she leaves the bar with Troy and Abed (who are waving around their extra cash a lot) he detects a little hostility. Oops.

_("I don't know why you couldn't have just proved yourself by using Britta, Jeff."_

"_Shirley, look, I'm going to say this once. I want her, okay? And like, as a girlfriend. So cool-"_

"_Oh thank the lord you finally admitted it to me!"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, you're just always so scared of telling me things like this, Jeff. I was wondering when you'd just spit it out."_

"_Um."_

"_So now that the world and Baby Jesus know the truth, tell me when you realised that you wanted to be with that sweet girl and make little babies with her."_

"_Um.")_

**Four**

They sigh and stare reluctantly at each other, before Jeff nods warily and steps forward.

It takes a bit of time, but they soon get used to the steps and start focusing on talking to each other.

Or you know, make fun of the Dean's Jane Austen themed ballroom dance for Valentine's Day.

Annie looks stunning.

"You look beautiful, by the way," he murmurs, during a lapse in conversation.

She looks up in surprise, before smiling widely.

"Thanks. Some fool got me this dress for my birthday."

He smirks.

"He must be in love with you."

She snorts.

"Well, he did give me a pair of heels for the birthday before. I thought he just hated the way I dress."

Jeff spins her before answering. "He definitely doesn't. It's impossible to hate the way you dress."

Annie's smile turns into a shyer version of itself. "Do you think he has something to say to me then?"

He spins her again.

But this time, while she's out of earshot, he softly asks her to make love to him.

He promises himself that he'll ask her out on a proper date later, and in a way that doesn't make him sound and feel like a total fucking _girl._

_("I don't like what's happening there."_

"_I thought you didn't have a problem with Jeff and Annie being together?"_

"_I don't. But it looks like they're on the brink of getting together. That can only happen in the season finale."_

"_Duuuuude. What if this **is**the season finale? Or the mid-season finale?"_

"_That… can't be."_

"_Abed. We've talked about this."_

"…_you're right. Sorry. Should I ignore them and go talk to that girl over there trying to catch my eye?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Cool. Oh, and Britta told me to remind you that she'll be waiting for you at your usual place."_

"_Oh, crap! She's going to kill me for making her wait!")_

**Five**

She leans into him and kisses him. It's all soft and pretty at first, but he's got her up against the wall in a few seconds.

Jeff has, after all, been practically wooing her for a year now.

Annie pulls away and he looks into her dark blue eyes for a second.

There's suddenly a slight flash of mischief in them.

He doesn't have time to wonder what it means, because she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down.

"Jeff?"

He _hmm_s, focussing instead on the smell of her soft hair.

"Ask."

He looks up at her with a smirk. He knows what she means. They had just been talking about that some time ago.

"Make love to me, Edison?"

She pretends to think about it before turning and opening his apartment door (when did she get his keys out of his pocket?).

**And… Act Two. Annie's Turn.**

Annie smiles happily as she folds herself into Jeff's arms.

He doesn't stop swaying, but his hands move slowly up and down her back.

She wants to kiss him.

She wants to stay like this.

She doesn't know what to do.

Her dress makes light ruffley sounds as they move, and she is suddenly conscious of the fact that they must look like a couple in a movie, and is immediately thankful that they're doing this whole dancing thing at their apartment.

She pulls away and looks up at her new _fiancé_, who looks down at her quizzically, with only a hint of a smile.

She remembers their old joke from ages ago and decides now is just the time to revive it.

"Jeff?"

He _Annies_ her with his patented smirk, and she knows that he knows what she's about to say.

"Make love to me?"

"Gladly."


End file.
